14 Marca 2015
TVP 1 05:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - Rodziny Wielodzietne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 96; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las Story - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:55 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl - odc.152; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3055; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Gala Kings on Ice - Warszawa cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Konkurs na najlepsze piersi - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody.cz 2. Osobliwa mistyfikacja? (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Czołówka - Zwierzęta świata; STEREO 14:15 Zwierzęta świata - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 3. Młodzi starcy (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777 21'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 2/4 (Maria di Nazaret, 2 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Strażacy - odc. 3/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Czołówka TVP1; STEREO, 16:9 21:20 Cavaliada Tour 2014/15; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Czołówka TVP1; STEREO, 16:9 21:22 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:25 Czołówka TVP1; STEREO, 16:9 21:25 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 Hit na sobotę - Za szybcy, za wściekli (2 Fast 2 Furious) - txt. str. 777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:John Singleton; wyk.:Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Cole Hauser; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Oszustwo - odc. 2/11 (ep. 2/11, Nothing's Free, Little Girl); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zaklinacz koni (Horse Whisperer, The) - txt. str. 777 162'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Robert Redford; wyk.:Robert Redford, Kristin Scott Thomas, Sam Neill, Diane Wiest; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Downton Abbey IV - odc. 2/8 (Downton Abbey IV, ep. 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Glina - odc. 18/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 21 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 21 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nikki Waldron; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Program do czytania - (13); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kultura, głupcze (118); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Megarodziny (Megafamilies) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Sam Barcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kabaretowe hity. Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Kochajmy się!; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 83 Jolanta Kwaśniewska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2184; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 131/156 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc.2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 24 "Sopel lodu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 99; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 99; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt. str. 777 144'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport, Bill Nighy; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Szyfry wojny (Windtalkers) - txt. str. 777 128'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:John Woo; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Adam Beach, Christian Slater; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Classic meets Pop - Night of the Proms (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Królowe ringu (Ladies and the Champ) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Jeffrey Berry; wyk.:Olympia Dukakis, Marion Ross, David DeLuise, Sarah Strange; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 14.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ślizg - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 43; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ocalony świat - odc. 6 Głową w dół; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 2/9 - Cena lekcji; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Rączka gotuje - Skansen - Chorzów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Pieski świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Europa z bliska - odc. 11 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Mój Nikifor 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Naturalnie tak - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Chiny kolebka herbaty; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 366; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Jan Paweł II też kochał tęczę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Choszczeńskie refleksje; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Telesprzedaż 18:00 60 lat Gdańskiego Ogrodu Zoologicznego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Molo w Sopocie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Telesprzedaż 19:30 Kadry sprzed lat - Stocznia Gdynia - last minute; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Gospodarskie wizyty; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Tede jo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 14.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 14.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 76) Omlet z warzywami i parówką, naleśnikowy tort; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Umysł; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Telesprzedaż 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 72 - Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wampir - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Obrońcy odc. 2 - Areszt wydobywczy - studium Stanisława Żółtka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Chiny kolebka herbaty; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 14.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 14.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Mój Nikifor 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 76) Omlet z warzywami i parówką, naleśnikowy tort; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 72 - Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:40 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Pieski świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Europa z bliska - odc. 11 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wampir - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Obrońcy odc. 2 - Areszt wydobywczy - studium Stanisława Żółtka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Regiony na 5 - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Dragons. Defenders of Berk 8.15 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 10.15 Ewa gotuje 10.45 Nasz nowy dom 11.45 TOP CHEF 13.15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.45 Trudne sprawy 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Słoiki - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Celebrity Splash! 22.00 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 0.05 Dancing with the Stars, Taniec z Gwiazdami 2.10 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial 13.20 Nie rób scen - serial komediowy, Polska 13.55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Project Runway 16.05 Mamy Cię! 17.25 Odlotowy ogród 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mai giganci 21.50 Miss agent - komedia, USA 2000 0.05 Walentynki - horror, USA 2001 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.25 Sekrety Magii 3.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1193; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1194 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1195 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1196 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 23 "Dzidziuś" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 12; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - odc. 9 "Mówi dziecko do obrazu"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - (11); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (684) Anna - Nowy Jork; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Legendy regionalne - Tajemnice Karolinki cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (23) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 583 Trauma - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Moja rzeka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Niezapomniane koncerty - OPOLE 2014 - recital Edyty Geppert; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (236); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (256); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Łowcy śmiechu - Koń Polski (4); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 12* "Warszawa" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (90); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wiedźmin - txt. str. 777 129'; Film fantasy kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1114 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.20 - Zuzanka i Utopce; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /6/ - "Mamona" - Republika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 12* "Warszawa"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (90); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wiedźmin 129'; Film fantasy kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Wolszczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Walczewski, Anna Dymna, Dorota Kamińska, Maciej Kozłowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Maria Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia